


The Jumper

by ardentmuse



Series: Eggsy Imagines [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: AU where everyone lives, Flirting, Fluff, Kingsman Family, Kingsman!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Hey sweets!! 😊 not sure if requests from your prompt list are still open but I stumbled over it again today and realised how much i love them lol would you mind doing nr 15 & 21 with Eggsy? If you're up for it and have time of course! ❤ xx





	The Jumper

“Where’s my jumper,” Eggsy yelled from the hallway. Harry and Merlin looked up from their files at the table awaiting Eggsy’s entrance. You and Roxy continued your chatting as you relaxed with tea by the fire. This was a rare day where you were all at the manor. Recruits were coming in tomorrow and so you had a moment to relax together before things got crazy.

“Where is it?” he asked again when he finally entered the room, clad only in his undershirt and sleep pants.

You found your eyes tracing the curves of his muscles, though his voice quickly pulled you from your musings.

“Y/N, you seem like you have something to say,” he hissed, crossing his arms, though the heating of his face made it clear he enjoyed your appraisal.

“Really, Eggsy? You think Y/N, of all people, would take your clothes?” Merlin asked, dropping his glasses onto the table and rubbing the bridge of his nose, “No one in this room took your jumper. You probably misplaced it. Again.” He returned back to his work glasses-free, burying his head in the papers.

“Bruv, I know someone took it!”

“And how do you know that?” Roxy asked, “Did you watch it happen? If so, you would certainly know who did it.”

“No,” Eggsy explained with exaggeration, flopping down on the couch. “I know I left it on the jet and it wasn’t there when I checked again.”

“See,” Merlin said mostly to himself, “Misplaced, just like I suspected.” Harry let out a chuckle.

With a huff, Eggsy buried his head deeper into the sofa. He looked like a child who was denied his ice cream.

After a moment, he said said, much calmer than he started, “It’s my favorite, okay? So if you see it, just let me know, yeah?” He stood and left. You watched as he retreated, feeling your heart tighten at his frustration. He was so lovely, even when angry.

Later that night, you knocked on his door, clad in your pajamas and surprisingly nervous.

When Eggsy opened his room to you, he was no longer in his undershirt and you saw him blush.

“Um, Y/N. Come in,” he said, opening the door for you. As you walked in, your shoulder brushed against his. Instinctively, his hand reached out to grab your wrist, desperate for contact with you. But he didn’t get your hand. Instead he caught hold of his sweater.

“You found it,” he whispered as you turned to him, handing over the article.

“Wanted to return it. Ease your mind a bit,” you said, taking a seat on the corner of his bed.

You watched his eyes take in the article of clothing and then look at you. He smiled wide and stepped towards you. He reached out with a hand to take your wrist.

“You’re such a lifesaver. Thank you.”

You laughed, “Finding your jumper isn’t lifesaving.”

“No,” he confirmed, interlocking your fingers, “But you’ve saved my life plenty. I appreciate you.”

You felt your skin heating his touch and at his words. He had that effect on you. His hand came up to brush at your cheek and when you didn’t protest, he leaned forward and kissed you gently on the forehead.

When he pulled away, you saw his pupils widen with desire and his mouth curl into an adorable smile.

“Thank you,” he said again.

Feeling the tension overwhelm you, you stood.

“I’m going to get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.”

Snapping at your words, Eggsy took a step back, removing himself from your touch. You felt the absence acutely.

“Right.”

You stood and walked towards the door. Eggsy followed you behind, still holding his jumper in his hand, his thumb rubbing over the soft fabric. When you reached the door, you turned to him, chest to chest. You thought he might kiss you again given how his eyes scanned every corner of your face, but you intercepted him with your words.

“By the way, Eggsy, I took your jumper,” you said.

His jaw went slack as he stared at your face, watching you smirk.

“You left it on the jet. It smelled like you. It was… nice, so I took it.”

You watched his face turn red as he rotated the sweater in his hands, investigating every corner.

“I wore it. A few times. To sleep. Without anything else,” you added, giving Eggsy a seductive grin.

You watched all of his motion stop and his eyes leave the sweater to rack over your body before landing once again on your face.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I don’t know. I thought you might like the image,” you said, flipping your head as you turned to walk out the room. Once you reached the door, you addressed him again. “And besides, no one will ever believe you.”

As you turned away, you felt the smile form on your lips, amused at how smooth you had played the whole thing. Now that the tension was palpable between the two of you, you were excited to see what would come next.

Eggsy waited until he heard the door close to let out a loud groan. He fell back with force onto his bed pulling the sweater to his nose. Damn, it smelled like you now, clean but distinct. He knew he’d be wearing that jumper himself the next few nights, with nothing else, his mind consumed by what you must have looked like doing just the same thing. That image would haunt him for weeks.

He’d have to remember to leave you his stuff more often.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/177048678156/21-from-the-prompt-list-with-eggsy


End file.
